


Orange Juice

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Dewey and Webby find a bottle of Donald Duck Orange Juice.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 30





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for this on Tumblr, and was unsure of just how to write it until a few days ago, with the big blackout.

Dewey enjoyed his trips down to the Duckburg Convenience Store. Every once in awhile, he and Webby would go for a walk down Killmotor Hill and to the store for a little pick-me-up. It made him almost feel like a normal boy again, just as he had been before his first time stepping into McDuck Manor.

But this time was a little different.

Dewey had decided that he wanted a drink that day, and not something straight out of the soft drink machine. No, he wanted something from the freezer, a little more expensive than usual. It would be worth the splurge, he reasoned. It would be colder and cleaner than pouring himself a drink. And so he went back towards the freezers, ready to survey his options.

And then he froze.

Webby had come careening up behind him, nearly running into his backside. "... What?"

"Is that... Uncle Donald?" he asked, pointing at a bottle inside the freezer.

She leaned in, focusing. "... _Donald Duck Orange Juice._ Huh."

He frowned, looking at the bottle as if it was something from a distant planet. Webby pulled it out of the freezer and, before Dewey could say or do anything, she had taken him by the hand and begun marching up to the checkout counter.

The man behind the counter looked down at them. "How can I help you?"

Webby put the bottle up on the counter. "I couldn't help but notice..."

"Oh, the expiration date. Sorry, _someone_ should've restocked those _weeks_ ago..."

He cleared his throat and glared at another worker, who was mopping the floor across the building.

"No, no, I meant..." Webby tried.

"Why do you have my uncle on that bottle of orange juice?" Dewey butted in.

"Your uncle..." the cashier said slowly, before realization hit and his eyes went wide, "you're one of the McDucks! The three boys!"

"Yes, yeah. Now... Uncle Donald?"

He laughed a little. "Donald Duck. Man, he used to be a _huge_ name, especially out in the 'burbs. Used to do a lot of commercial work, and then one of the companies thought they could make a little more profit off him... For some reason, they decided on orange juice. I don't know the whole story, just that. You might want to ask your uncle for yourself."

Dewey nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks, sir," Webby added.

"Of course," he said, smiling a little, "you two have a good day, and say hi to that uncle of yours, okay?"

"Of course, yeah."

With that, the two left-- nothing in hands this time, but with questions in their heads.


End file.
